¿Quién dijo que la vida de casado era fácil?
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Lily ama a James, pero a veces la desespera. Regalo para Azul y Amarillo


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Regalo para Azul y Amarillo

* * *

A veces, Lily Evans, mejor dicho, Lily Potter (todavía no se acostumbraba a su nombre de casada) no entendía como había terminado casada con James. Y lo amaba, pero a veces vivir con él era un infierno. Empezando con el hecho que no parecía haber madurado nada desde que salió del colegio, seguía siendo el infantil de siempre, a pesar que ella a veces hablaba de cosas serias, él tomaba todo como una broma. Bromas, ni hablar de ellas. Ya le había gastado unas cuantas con la ayuda de sus amigos y no había sido para nada divertido, al menos tenía el consuelo de decir que se había vengado. También estaba el hecho que cuando sus tres amigos venían, parecía que la casa de los Potter se convertía en una guardería. Definitivamente no podía más.

—Amor, van a venir los chicos— le gritó James desde la cocina.

No, no, no y no. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se paró frente a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

—No va a venir nadie— replicó ella.

James la miró confundido, sin entender porque ese arrebato.

—Al menos hasta que arregles todas tus cosas— cedió la pelirroja al ver la mirada triste de su esposo.

Siguiendo a su esposa, James llegó al cuarto que ambos compartían. Lily se quedó en el umbral con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie con impaciencia, pero él no veía nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Miró inseguro hacia su mujer y se arriesgó a preguntarle.

—¿Cómo qué no hay nada? ¿Y toda esa ropa tuya en el suelo? ¿Cómo llegó ese calcetín al cuadro?

James quería replicar que se veía muy bien la habitación de esa forma, porque se parecía mucho a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, pero decidió callarse y sacó la varita para guardar todo en el bote de la ropa sucia, pero Lily no se lo permitió. Le arrebató la varita y le dijo que lo haría "a lo muggle" para que aprendiera a no hacerlo de nuevo.

Minutos más tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta. Lily le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su marido para que no se moviera de ahí hasta dejar todo reluciente, y bajó a abrir. El primero en entrar fue Sirius, el mejor amigo de su esposo.

—¡Potter!— gritó dándole un abrazo— No es justo, ya no puedo decirte Evans.

—¿Dónde está James?— preguntó Remus mirando a su alrededor.

Lily les explicó que estaba ocupado y no podría atenderlos.

—¿Lo dejas salir?— preguntó Peter con su mejor carita de cachorro.

Lo dicho, parecían niños de guardería. Negó con la cabeza, pero después le llegó una grandiosa idea, les daría permiso para "jugar" si todos limpiaban la casa. El primero en quejarse fue Sirius, pero tras el grito de James donde le recordaba quien lo había acogido cuando había escapado de casa, cedió y los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar. Lily decidió descansar de ellos y salir a dar un paseo con una amiga.

oOoOo

Cuando volvió a casa, tomó un gran respiro y se preparó para lo peor. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejar a esos cuatro solos en la casa? Abrió despacio la puerta, con un poco de miedo, pero se quedó sorprendida a ver todo en orden. Ni un objeto fuera de lugar, ni una mota de polvo en el aire. Pero lo más inquietante, era el silencio que reinaba en la casa.

Lily sacó su varita y se acercó a la cocina para inspeccionar el lugar. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, cuatro personas saltaron desde detrás de la mesa.

—¡Sorpresa!—gritaron los merodeadores.

Lily soltó un pequeño grito y por poco los hechizó, ¡la habían asustado! Cuando se recuperó, notó la mesa servida con unos platillos que olían delicioso, unas velas que alumbraban el lugar y un ramo de flores en el centro.

—Gracias chicos, adiós— comentó James empujando a sus amigos hacia la salida.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, James se acercó a su esposa y le movió la silla, para que se sentase. Ella lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, feliz que su esposo tuviera un lindo detalle con ella.

—¿Tú lo preparaste?—preguntó al probar el platillo.

Él carraspeó un poco y murmuró que había mandado a Peter (el experto en comida) a comprarlo. Ella le quitó importancia, porque la intención era lo que contaba.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por no ser el mejor esposo—comenzó a decir él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Sí que lo eres.

—¡Pero tenía todo un discurso preparado!— se quejó James, pero la pelirroja volvió a interrumpirlo, esta vez con un pequeño beso.

—Come rápido que quiero ver como quedó el dormitorio— comentó Lily guiñándole el ojo.

Ella sabía que en unos días tendrían la misma discusión, pero debajo de todas las niñerías, James era perfecto para ella y no lo cambiaría por nadie más.


End file.
